


Little Shop of Phan

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at all the little Susans and Jonathans in here, Dan!”<br/>“Phil, I think they’re just called fish these days”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shop of Phan

“What do you want to do for dinner today, Phil?” Dan asked as the two were walking down the walkway, passing various shops. 

“I’m not sure. We’ve been out all day; do you want to do something simple? Just get some take away?” Phil replied. 

“Sure. Pick a place and we’ll figure out if we need to go there on the way to the flat or drop this stuff off first”. Dan paused for Phil’s input. “…Phil? Did you hear me?” Dan was sure Phil wasn’t paying attention. He often dozed in and out of conversations and Dan was mostly used to it. “Phil?” Dan turned around to get Phil’s attention, but he wasn’t there. A few yards away Phil was grabbing for the handle on a door to a shop that Dan couldn’t make out. Frustrated and ready to go home, Dan marched over to the shop and had the full intention of grabbing Phil’s hand and dragging him away when he got inside (not literally of course). 

“Oh, Christ”, Dan mumbled to himself as he realized it was a pet store. There was no hope of them getting home anytime soon.  
A bell clanged as Dan entered the shop and a cashier smiled from her counter shouting a welcome. Dan gave her a quick smile and a little wave as he headed straight down the aisle to grab Phil.

“Dan! Did you know this was here? I’ve never seen it before, but we walk this way all the time!” Phil was racing down the displays of dog toys and aquarium accessories, squeaking chew toys on the way down.  
“I haven’t been in a pet store in so long”, Phil smiled as he passed a few more displays, this time of cat food and bird toys. 

Dan wanted to protest the pet store pit stop, but Phil looked so happy that the words caught in his throat and he just let it go. “Might as well enjoy myself while we’re here”, Dan thought. 

“Okay, where do you want to start? Go to the back and work our way up?” he said.  
Phil had honestly though Dan would drag him out of the store as fast as he had ran over to it so he was overjoyed that Dan wanted to stay. 

“Yes! To the reptiles!” Phil responded grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him to the back of the store.  
This was what Dan loved most about Phil; he could make the simplest of things an adventure.  
The two of them spent a good while watching some bearded dragons hunt down crickets and snakes coiling in on their selves before working their way up to the next section: fish. 

“Look at all the little Susans and Jonathans in here, Dan!”

“Phil, I think they’re just called fish these days”, Dan replied with a sort of low giggle.  
Phil was completely oblivious to Dan mocking him as he watched the fish swim about. It seemed like they had a swim pattern, much like birds had a flight pattern. 

“Is that good with you Phil?

“Huh, what? Sorry”, Phil had become so engrossed in the fish he hadn’t heard anything Dan was saying.

“I said should we pick up some seafood on the way back. All these fish are making me hungry.” Dan repeated

“NO!” Phil lightly smacked Dan’s arm. “You can’t talk about s-e-a-f-o-o-d around the fish, Dan!”

“Oh, come on, they can’t understand me. Besides, I was just messing with you, you know I’m trying that vegan thing right now” Dan grinned at Phil, but Phil didn’t find it at all  
amusing. 

“How would you like it if the fish had Dan sticks? Or like sushi Dan?” Phil said narrowing his eyes at Dan. 

“Come on, Phil, I was just kidding”, Dan said touching Phil’s arm reassuringly. 

“Sure”, Phil replied losing interest in the conversation and spacing out watching the fish again.  
Dan watched as Phil became completely entranced by the marine life. 

“Which one is you favorite?” Dan asked joining Phil in his marine watching. 

“I’m not sure. I like the tiger barbs, but bettas are cool. And then there’s your typical goldfish. They’re all really nice honestly”, Phil replied while trying to get a school of fish to chase his finger by holding it to the outside of the tank. “Too bad we can’t have pets in the flat”, Phil said lowly while frowning. “I’m going to go look at the bunnies and stuff”. Phil shuffled off a few aisles away. 

Dan knew the rules of their flat, but what could one little fish do? It couldn’t hurt anything. And Phil really wanted one. He’s talked about it on and off since they had moved to London. They had plenty of vases they could out one in due to Phil’s houseplant addiction. That would be the perfect hiding spot for it if their landlord ever decided to stop by. Before Dan could talk his self out of it he went to the betta display and carefully selected the one he thought Phil would like best. “Now I just need to get to the register without Phil catching me”, Dan thought as he went down the aisles thankful to be tall enough to see Phil. 

“Hi! Did you find everything okay?” the girl at the checkout said in a cheery voice as Dan put the betta on the counter. 

“I did, thank you” Dan replied

“Aw, a betta. I love these little guys”, the girl gushed as she went through the transaction process.

Having paid for the betta Dan went to the door and shouted for Phil to meet him outside.  
“I hope he likes this one. It’s pretty cute. Maybe I didn’t mess this up”, Dan thought, then he heard the familiar sound of the shop bell as Phil exited. 

“Ready to get some food, Dan?” Phil smiled as he walked forward to catch up with Dan.

“Already got it”, Dan said.

“Excuse me?” Phil raised an eyebrow in confusion then Dan turned around to reveal a tiny, teal betta in a plastic bowl.

“Oh my God! Dan! How? When? What? We can’t have this in the flat! And that joke still isn't funny”. 

Phil was astonished but overwhelmingly happy at the same time as Dan explained his plant hiding idea. 

“That’s brilliant! And this little guy is so cute, thank you Dan”, Phil grabbed Dan and held him in a tight hug as Dan balanced the fish in his left hand. 

“Worth it”, Dan thought

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do Dan's thoughts in italics, but I couldn't figure out how to do that on here. (or if it's even possible). If anyone knows how, please, let me know c: 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
